Villains
Key Villains Zas Shepard Twin of Mael, Zas was an engineer responsible for spreading propaganda posters slandering the Senate in Songbird. Senator Ben tasked the party to investigate the matter and put it to a close. They tracked down Zas and proceeded to fight him. Gedd cast a sleep spell on the man and caused him to fall unconscious, triggering a fatal spell on Zas. First appeared in Session 1. Deceased. Commander Nike Shepard First appeared in Nike suffered a terrible fate on a yacht with Mael's parents, where she was viciously by a spartan son of Oceanus and his crew. Involving the loss of her unborn child and steralisation and the death of her inlaws. She herself barely survived the encounter herself but the event traumatised Nike deeply, as well as heavily mutilated her. When the sky was ripped open by Victor, things only preceded to get worse for her as her political friend Vera failed to get the senate to hunt the monster, instead they proceeded to go with the publics now distrust for engineers and the technology they where producing, before long the pair where hit by heavy sanctions on there ability to work, with Nike's coliseum career, already ruined due to her injuries and Mael under such heavy sanctions he couldn't even work as a smith. People where not interested in the Shepard brand of products so the money started to dwindle, and she was still in a deep, traumatic stupor. At this time, Mael finally managed to find a psychiatrist interested in trying to help his wife, this psychiatrist being Moriarken. The party does not know what happened in these sessions, though they are aware it was here, when the engineer revolt started to begin. Mael outfitted Nike with automail and devices to counteract her grievous injuries, and using the secrets Moriarken taught them they converted the factories into war forges, with his staff making the initial soldiers of the engineers. Nike, now a highly bitter, angry woman became one of the head commanders of the army, hijacking ships and killing the passengers, one of which being her old friend Vera. It was on this ship that her paths crossed with our heroes... Mael Shepard Twin of Das, Mael was in charge of a train manufacturing company before the cracking of the sky by Victor, he and his twin brother where quite intelligent engineers and prominent builders, living a life of high luxury and wealth due to his and Zas's success. It all started to fall apart when his parents where killed and his wife, Nike heavily assaulted by a spartan son of Oceanus, killing there unborn child and leaving her a near cripple. When the sky was ripped open by Victor, things only preceded to get worse, Maels company got hit by heavy sanctions as all trains where discontinued, Mael and Zas did try to compensate by turning there attention to ships, developing the coal engine and steam ships to work the ocean, but the public hatred and blame of the engineers for the event denied all attempts, with the senate in a bid to keep public favour forcibly shut them, and other engineer guilds across the archipelago down. Mael was so heavily sanctioned even his attempts at getting work as a blacksmith was met with distain. In his attempts to try and fix something in his life, Mael found her a psychiatrist whilst he started working on new automail for her to use as replacements, this psychiatrist was Moriarken. It was here things truly began to change for Mael, as the seeds of rebellion where planted. Mael found all his old employees, as well as combined with multiple other guilds across the factions where he began his revolution, he and Zas started learning secrets and powers from Moriarken, at first there revolution was somewhat peaceful, posting anti senate posters across the arcipeligo. Things however, started to escalate quickly... The party has yet to meet Mael directly. Doctor Dieter Hanne Doctor Hanne is the unconfirmed son of Victor and his apprentice. his parentage isn't known about that well but the party has since meeting him learned he has a prison with a 100% rehabilitation rating, he has some form of psychic power and a high graduate from law schools and gifted swordmage. The party has not learned much about him or his motives but they do suspect he is somehow connected to the engineers somehow. He is well respected in society and has a lot of clout in the courts cause of his success. Glebbeth Gedd personal villain, defeated temporarily? Griefstrike One of the original Vampires, Griefstrike is currently residing in Raz beside the entrance of the Labyrinth of Daedalus. He appears to have taken a vested interest in Reiza. After much researching from Gedd, Team Raz discovered that he's been around for a very long time, before Torrin Black became an ashen desert. He's one of the only known still living original vampires and has the ability to produce psychic blades from his hands that could even slice through adamantium. He always seems to go for women, having his way with them before he kills or turns them as well as being noted to cannibalize some of his kills. Griefstrike also has a huge hatred for authority, feeling they limit ones ability to enjoy the world. He has been defeated in the past but never killed. Moriarkin The psychic behind the oil and mind alteration in the siege, Moriarkin was also the man who taught Aramil necromancy and even called some of the atrocities he had caused int he orphanage a work of art. Moriarkin has proven himself to be somewhat diabolical in his methods and ruthless in his actions. Currently the most hated part of the engineers forces. Moriarkin dropped from the main scene though his presence was always felt by the people who fought in the siege. With Alcaeus making helmets to prevent his mind alteration powers. He only directly appeared again after the party returned from Egypt, when he learned about the gates and an entire world near the brink he can empower himself with. after a brief confrontation he fell into the gate along with Zalophus while it was malfunctioning. The End result is unknown with what has happened to him since. Victor Franklyn The Dark Elf son of Prometheus, Victor Franklyn grew up in Albonia, he was a gifted and intelligent man though denied his grants within the country, for he was seen as outlandish and slightly heretical at first. He vanished for some years, where he travelled across the multiverse. Victor always had one objective on his mind, the destruction of Olympus, and freeing the titans, especially that of his father, Prometheus. One such plan involved the use of a colossal construct from one such world covered in red sand, Victor stole it with the use of the gates, being guided by the mad philosopher Plato in there use. However Victor decided early in that this plan was doomed to failure without the support of many others, though he maintained it as a back up plan. Burrying 6 pieces of it across the archipelago so none can stumble upon it by accident, he then created devices to monitor and track them. It was then Victor met with Griefstrike, alongside Doctor Henry Jenkins. Griefstrike gave them both grants and access to his castle, Henry not fully knowing who he was going to work for at first, Victor realised quick quickly, not that he cared about Griefstrike nor his little vampire farm. When Griefstrike realised he was not truly intimidating the man, he moved to end him, though Victor offered instead, so long as he'd live he'd have Oceanus ally with him, rather than Griefstrikes enemy Dyna. Dedicating a portion of the castle to a temple of Oceanus. Victor moved onto his main focus of research, reanimating the dead and cloning. Victor took corpses Griefstrike drained and worked his magic, eventually succeeding in making a prototype of the living dead through the application of science, not magic. Of which he always felt too unreliable and backwards for society. Victor began to work on his application of cloning, eventually tapping into his fathers ability to create clay men. It was now, Victor began to truly work on his greater plan. Travelling to Torrin Black, he utilised his multi verse knowledge and his own studies in the ancient technology of Egypt, the Gates, and various ruins across unknown worlds, and devised the first true engine. From there, the solar trains of which he used as bait and a trick to the senate. Victor took a designed railway plan to the Senate, a mighty construct which would take centuries, and involved cutting into old sparta. The senate took this new plan into consideration and started to construct it, when the trojan war began. Victor sat out the war, just allowing it to happen, the end results proving to help him more than any other, as Spartans lost there home, atlantis, the only people he knew who would see his plan made near extinct with the loss of there island. So Victor made factories to maintain and create more copies of himself, as well as create his army for the great day. Victor eventually, after some centuries took on an apprentice, a woman by the name of Matree Hanne. He didn't take her on as an equal, he saw woman as the ultimate affront of his father. Though he was curious as to the procedure Zeus had replaced the superior clay method with, so he lured her in and had his way. Disappointed with the results, to which he saw as far to random, incomplete, messy and destructive, Victor abandoned her and his would be son. His plan was reaching its final stretch, with the railway being starting to cross the new island of Zuul. With only one more location Victor moved in... to find that Griefstrike had long since left Rabar, and his perfect summoning circle was ruined. What was worse it looked like Rabar had been torn apart by some adventuring party. Thus began the first campaign, with Victor desperately trying to remove these interlopers whilst finishing his plan, even recruiting his Apprentice again as a means to an end to try and get them. Growing more desperate he initiated his plan early, sending a massive army at Rabar, where they had made there base, whilst trying to sacrifice Chiron to open the sky. His attempt at sacrificing Chiron failed, but in that moment, his clone learned he counted for the sacrifice, and the sky was torn. Thus began a race against time, with Victor flying to flee his Father, and the two parties chasing after him on a Flying tank built by Henry, and the Moon being driven by Vaun. Victor, finally was defeated and failed his goal, but his actions have sent ripples and dire effects across the multiverse, and at its epicentre. The Greek Archipelago is facing the worst brunt of the affects possible. Three years past and then Session 1 began. Daveak Silentread Clone dude. Lorack tower dude - bro of moriaken Other Antagonists or Unfavorable Aramil Mage kid. Cupid See Cupid. Discordia See Discordia. Hera Before the campaign began, Hera would have killed off, or aided in the killing of five gods. Phanes, Pontus, Thalassa, Helios and his sister Selene. However with every one of there deaths their power spread to the other gods, there essence would remain, forming into a single spectral force which would move across the world still creating the odd demigod of one of the now dead gods, almost as an ironic punishment to Hera. They where all at one point or another, a god who stood apposed to her crusade of the demigods and hatred of the adultery of the Gods. Hera First appeared abducting Alcaeus and putting him up against Colosseum rival Bilailen in a death duel which ended with Alcaeus victorious but refusing to kill his cousin, but instead going for Hera. Hera outraged sends a Hydra to kill Alcaeus during the siege. Hera will sit in the background for a while after the hydra, her fury being more calculated she would begin formulating a new plan, in the meantime, she would trigger henry's curse as soon as he, lyn and vaun entered the reach of her power whilst removing Lyns ability to shapeshift from her, before there primary submarine was devoured by Charybdis. Realising the potential she would then send Charybdis to devour Alcaeus and the retched heroes, however this would ultimately fail in its primary target of eating Alcaeus and only getting a portion of the group, and indeed, it becoming significantly worse when the heroes would escape the monster via the stargate, whilst also saving the other three she had watched descend. She would ultimately get a victory however, when Zeus stops traveling within Gedd and stays behind in Egypt. In her fury of failing to kill Alcaeus yet again, she would take her anger out upon the goddess Iris, whom she had learned had opened up her abilities for demigod use. She would have Iris tortured for months, leaving her with Ares and his founds on occasion as a chew toy, unable to defend herself. However all the Gods would be stricken from power as Moriarkens Brother Lorack would open up his portal upon finishing the construction of the Black Tower. Hera was somewhat limited however, as much as she would want to take advantage of her husbands absence to usurp the throne, the portal opened by the Black Tower on Torren Black limited by her actions she used what little she could to try and kill other demigods. This would include, teleporting Alcaeus into a chained cell on Polyphemus island, having her vampires hound Billailn into a volcano, getting Rebecca kidnapped by Giovani, and arranging the humiliation and untimely death of three of aphrodite's children, with Griefstrike completely unshackled and given free reign to hunt, take and obliterate any demigod whilst she was weakened. Once the Portal was shut, her powers ignited to full strength once more her thirst for power grew further and became completely insatiable. Hera would begin to push against her ancient enemy of Athena by trying to usurp her fate of inheriting from zeus in favour of her manipulable and controllable son Ares, she would also start using her own manipulations to push the gods into full war against each other whilst setting her siblings Poseidon and Demeter into battle themselves over there own longing for the Olympic throne. Hera acted the part she always did of concerned mother whilst whispering different things in different gods ears, then turning her attention back to the heroes who infuriated her so, she would quietly send more monsters and obstacles against Alcaeus within the Labyrinth, tip off the vampires of Raz about Griefstrikes interest in Reiza in the hope she'd be thralled and the others killed setting her up to become a new bride of her favourite herald. Her decent into madness not done, on her annual revirgining of herself, she would, hypocritcally cheat on zeus, believing him dead, and would take her son and birth no less than twenty four god children before leaving the lake and proclaiming herself a maiden again. She would sacrifice twenty of these in her personal shrine of her palace to throw curse upon curse upon curse upon Athena, whilst from there bodies new hydra's would emerge. the final 4 she'd have depowered and taken by Griefstrike as new wives. Not done, she would push Oceanus into the right position to kill Alceus's friends whilst Poseidon was to weak to stop her. It is not known as of yet what step she went to far with, however the Fates would finally have enough, and for the first time in many ages would weave a prophecy to be completed in days. They cut her domain from Olympus itself and set loose the very heroes she hated so much, with the two tools they would need to bring her to her end. See Hera.